The technology relates to a display device for a vehicle that recognizes surrounding environment of a vehicle and provides display in a display area.
In recent years, lane departure warning (LDW) has been known, as one of systems that assist with safe travel of automobiles. LDW, being called a lane deviation alarm device, is a system that recognizes, with the use of, for example, a camera system mounted on an automobile, lane lines of a lane on which an own vehicle travels, and predicts deviation from the lane to give an alarm to a driver.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-125969 discloses one example of existing vehicle deviation alarm devices. The vehicle deviation alarm device mainly includes an electronic control unit (ECU) for determination as to lane deviation, an ECU for alarm display, a charge coupled device (CCD) camera, a vehicle speed sensor, a steering angle sensor, and a display.
In a case where the ECU for the determination as to the lane deviation recognizes the lane lines on both right and left sides of the own vehicle, through, for example, the CCD camera, the display displays the lane lines on both the right and left sides of the own vehicle. In a case where the ECU for the determination as to the lane deviation does not recognize one of the lane lines, the display displays the un-recognized lane line in dotted outline. In this way of display, the driver can recognize whether or not the ECU for the determination as to the lane deviation recognizes the lane lines on both the right and left sides of the own vehicle.
In a case where the ECU for the determination as to the lane deviation determines, through, for example, the vehicle speed sensor, high possibility of the deviation of the own vehicle from the lane toward either the right lane line or the left lane line, the display provides highlighted display of the lane line in a direction of the deviation, together with character display of lane deviation. In this way of display, the driver can recognize which possibility is higher, of deviation of the own vehicle from the lane toward the right lane line or the left lane line.
JP-A No. H11-126300 discloses one example of existing vehicle deviation alarm devices. The vehicle deviation alarm device mainly includes a camera for borderline imaging, a vehicle speed sensor, a steering angle sensor, a control unit, a warning sound generator unit, and a display unit.
The control unit processes data acquired from, for example, the camera for the borderline imaging or the vehicle speed sensor, and determines a position of the own vehicle in a traveling lane. On the basis of a determination result, the control unit notifies a driver of possibility of lane deviation of the own vehicle through the warning sound generator unit or the display unit.
For example, in a case where the control unit determines that the own vehicle is offset leftward in the traveling lane, the warning sound generator unit adjusts volume of a speaker, and gives a notification, to allow the driver to hear the warning sound from left side of the driver. Meanwhile, the display unit displays the own vehicle at a display position closer to a display position of a left lane line. In this way, the driver can determine which side the own vehicle is offset on in the traveling lane while traveling, on the basis of the display position of the own vehicle or the direction in which the driver hears the warning sound.